


Jenny darling, you're my best friend

by Conchitas_daughter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on the song Jenny by Studio Killers, F/F, One sided at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conchitas_daughter/pseuds/Conchitas_daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia helps Eva prepare for her date with her new boyfriend. She's happy that Eva is happy, but deep down she feels awful, as she really wants to confess to her best friend. The fear of losing her though, is what keeps her from telling how she really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny darling, you're my best friend

_Jenny darling you’re my best friend. But there’s a few things that you don’t know of._

”Nat can you hand me my makeup purse?” Eva asked, her eyes glued on to her reflection on the bathroom mirror. ”I need to look extra good for him!” Natalia nodded and handed over the purse, watching Eva paint on the makeup. She was so incredibly beautiful, and Natalia could never really take her eyes off her best friend. They had only known each other for about six years, yet it felt like forever. They bonded because both of them truly loved the art of makeup, as well as they both very much loved rock. It was hard to believe that looking at Eva, since she was so short, but she is not to be judged. She may be 155 cm, but she is 20 years old. It amused Natalia, and she sometimes teased Eva because of this and called her a little kid. Eva always reacted in a childish way, of course just putting on an act, but to Natalia it was so incredibly cute.

”Shoot! I forgot my mascara! Nat may I borrow yours?” Eva suddenly asked, looking at her dear friend. Natalia snapped out of her trance and nodded again, handing over her mascara. Eva thanked her and kept on with her painting. In just a few minutes she would be heading out on another date with a boy that she met a few days ago. Eva have had tons of boyfriends, Natalia have had none. It kinda bothered her, since she knew that most girls her age were getting boyfriends, even getting married and starting families. Natalia found that outrageous, that was way too young for her taste. But a big reason to why she had never dated a boy could be because she’s not attracted to them. She had recently noticed that she was more interested in girls, especially Eva. She wanted to always be as pretty as possible for her, but Eva only complimented her in a friendly way, though Natalia wished it would be the gay way.

”There we go! I’m not gonna put on too much, I don’t want to look too flashy. Besides, more natural is better!” Eva said with a smile, looking over at Natalia.

”You look very cute.” Natalia responded, a small smile forming on her lips. Eva smiled back, looking in to Natalia’s eyes.

”Aren’t you going to wear anything? Don’t you like makeup too?” Natalia shook her head. She didn’t want to look too great in this new boy’s presence.

”Can I borrow your lipstick though? I really like that color.” Eva looked at her a little surprised as she mentioned the lipstick.   
”Again?” Eva chuckled, ”You must really love that color. You always borrow it. Perhaps I must buy you a similar one for your upcoming birthday?” Natalia just kept smiling, taking the lipstick from Eva as she handed it over.

”No don’t worry. I like yours better.”

_Why I borrow your lipstick so often. I’m using your shirt as a pillowcase._

”Hi David!” Eva shouted. A tall blonde boy smiled at her and hurried over, hugging her. They greeted and laughed, Natalia standing a bit further away watching them. She could feel her heart slowly breaking, but Eva was happy so she should be too.

”Nat this is David, he is my new boyfriend.” Eva said as David walked up to her, greeting her. Natalia greeted back, nodding and looking at him.

”Hello.” She responded, not wanting to talk with him much more. David however seemed to want to present his name, his family, his address, his past lovers, his hobbies, his dog’s name, his phone number and the amount of money he had on his account. Okay, maybe she was overreacting a little, he did only tell her his name and what he worked as, but Natalia already found him annoying. It wasn’t anything new though. Every boy that Eva dragged with her was annoying in her opinion.

”Nat, David and I will be at the movie theatre, but see you later tonight or tomorrow?” Natalia looked at Eva as she walked up to her, grabbing David’s arm with a smile. Natalia nodded slowly, not finding any words.

”I suppose that sounds good.” She said. ”Have fun and be careful.” Eva smiled and giggled, looking up at David.

”Shall we go then? I am quite hungry.” David laughed at her, Natalia waving goodbye as they walked away. Her heart felt as it was about to sink through the ground. Her mind was black and grey, even if she didn’t want to feel this way. She should be happy, but she just couldn’t.

_I wanna ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead. I don’t know how to say this, ‘cause you’re really my dearest friend._

The entire afternoon Natalia sat in her room and looked at her phone. Every time Eva got a new boyfriend she had to show it. She had tons of photos of all the boys she had dated, but also a lot of pictures of her and Natalia. Those made Natalia smile, but also cry as she knew those photos were nothing like the ones she took with her boyfriends. Never would a picture of her and her best friend be about how cute of a couple they are, never would Natalia see a post by Eva, telling everyone how great of a girlfriend Natalia was. No, that would never happen, not even if they were the only ones left on earth. She sighed, throwing her phone to the end of her bed. She looked around her room, grabbing her pillow that smelled exactly like the person she loved. It was quite embarrassing that she had a shirt as a pillowcase, and every time Eva came over she had to hide it. What if she found out that not only had she stolen from her best friend, but she was using her shirt in such a perverted manner as well? Natalia was sure Eva would never forget that, and would probably find a new best friend. Perhaps that Hungarian woman, whatever her name now was. Maybe she would contact Natalia’s own sister, Katyusha? Then she would have to see her best friend and sister having fun without her. The thought of that broke her heart, and she could feel the tears starting to form.

”Natalia, I made dinner. Would you like some?” Katyusha asked, opening the door to Natalia’s room. She quickly wiped away her tears and nodded, deciding that some food would be good for now, though it would not be enough to fill the hole in her heart.

As the night came and no call came from Eva, Natalia assumed that she was still with that David. She kept staring at her phone though, in hopes that it would light up and there would be a text or call coming from her, but it was silent. Natalia soon gave up the hope, getting ready for bead instead, but even in the dark she waited. She waited so long until she finally passed out, deciding she should go over to Eva’s house tomorrow morning instead.

_Jenny darling you’re my best friend. I’ve been doing bad things that you don’t know about. Stealing your stuff now and then. Nothing you’d miss but it means the world to me._

The clock was around 11, Natalia was already out on the streets trying to hurry to Eva’s apartment. She hadn’t even called in advance, thinking that maybe it was best that way. She hurried up to the usual creme colored building and up the stairs to the second floor, where Eva lived. However, when she was about to ring on the doorbell she stopped. Maybe it was a bad idea to just show up like that? Maybe she would be angry? Natalia stood in front of the door for what felt like hours, but in reality it had only been five minutes. She could feel the sweat dripping down from her face and her stomach making funny noises. It couldn’t be that bad right? They were best friends after all, she could do this! But just as she was about to press the door bell, the door opened. A very tired and very sad Eva walked right in to her, making a little noise before looking up.

”N-Nat? What are you doing here?” Her voice was very shaky, and Natalia could tell she had been crying. Eva didn’t want to worry her, and quickly wiped off her tears, but her eyes remained red, and Natalia could still spot mascara stains on her face.

”What happened? Did someone hurt you?” Natalia asked, grabbing Eva’s shoulders gently to not startle her. Eva didn’t dare to look up at her, her head slowly hanging down. Natalia could soon her soft sobs coming from her, and Eva pressed her hands to her face, trying to hide them.

”H-He tricked me...” She whispered, barely audible. It took a few moments before Natalia had progressed her message, hugging her carefully once she did.

”Let’s go inside. You’re only in your underwear.” Eva blushed a little and nodded, hurrying inside, almost pulling Natalia in before slamming the door shut.

_Jenny take my hand, ‘cause we are more than friends. I will follow you until the end. Jenny take my hand, I cannot pretend why I never like your new boyfriends._

Natalia listened to Eva’s entire story, stroking her back and patiently waiting whenever she needed some time to cry. She could tell Eva was heartbroken, and her sobs made Natalia feel sad and angry herself. David had brought her to the movies, only to make Eva pay for everything. Eva wasn’t too bothered by it, as she didn’t like the gender roles of the boy always having to pay for the girl. But when he took her to the bar later on, forcing her to pay for every drink Eva had had enough. She stood up and walked away, only for him to hurry up to her and grab her, yelling at her how broke he was and that she better pay for him. Eva had struggled, but he was too strong for her. Luckily another man had walked over to them, pushing David away and helped Eva home. As she got home, all the anger she had felt soon turned to sadness, and she broke down crying. Her wallet was empty, he had stole the money from it as they had been arguing.

”I really thought he was a sweet guy, but I suppose you can’t judge a book by it’s cover.” She said as she wiped her tears away, feeling a bit more confident by Natalia’s side. ”But you know what Nat? I’ll find a better boy! And we’ll find one for you too, you always seem so lonely.” She said with a friendly smile, but Natalia only looked down at their feet.

”No.”

_Oh your love for them won’t last long. Forget those amigos._

”What?” Eva looked at her in surprise. Natalia just kept looking down, her hair falling down, making it harder for Eva to see her face.

”I-I don’t want a boy...” Eva kept being a bit surprised, but soon smiled.

”Well if you don’t like boys then you can at least help me find one right?” She asked, Natalia taking the courage and shaking her head.

”I-I like you.” Natalia whispered, carefully tilting her head to look at Eva. She assumed she must’ve heard her, since her face got bright red. She didn’t seem upset though, which gave her some hope.

”W-What? Are you serious?” This was it, she would either react negatively or positively, but it had to be done.

”Y-Yes. I have always liked you, and the day we met I wanted to ask you out, but I was too scared of losing you since you were so kind. I didn’t want to let you go, so I decided that I’ll pretend to only like you as a friend, but the truth is that I have liked you for all these six years, and seeing all these boys come and go has made me so jealous, and it hurts to say that. I don’t want to be selfish or anything, I want you to be happy. But... I so badly want it to be you and me.” Natalia had never spoken so seriously in her life before, and the shocked look on Eva’s face made her a bit worried. It was quiet a long time, and Natalia assumed that she had angered Eva again. But just as she was about to get up, apologize and leave Eva spoke.

”Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I would’ve done anything for you. You’re my best friend after all.” She said with a smile. Natalia’s eyes widened and she looked at her in shock. Eva giggled and kissed her cheek, standing on her toes to be able to reach. ”Nat darling you’re my best friend, of course I’ll date you!” As Natalia felt Eva hug her she could feel her cheeks get warm as well. With a bigger smile than ever before she hugged her back. ”So let’s get ready for the date now, my best girlfriend Nat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have suggestions for songs I could use and write more about that would be lovely! Maybe I'll write a story of it?


End file.
